Natural
by MagicallyChallenged
Summary: When it comes to feeding thier child Emma does what is natural but what happens when Wills curiosity gets the better of him. SMUT/ Don't read if easily offended. X
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the ever amazing calleigh4ever who on a daily basis makes me think, and rethink exactly what in life is important, like love, laughter and friendship and I have all of this in her. Forever and Always!!**

Natural

It's one of the most natural things in the world, he thinks, standing in the doorway and watching as mother and daughter bond in one of the most intimate ways they can. Things hadn't been easy for them over the past few months but watching the end result, watching as the small bundle in his wife's arms lay contently her light tanned skin mixing with the flawless porcelain of her mother's breast he felt like they had finally found some sort of peace. He knew all about the benefits of this action, knew that breast milk contain all kinds of natural goodness their baby couldn't get anywhere else, and also helped combat a range of illnesses that Will prayed never invaded such a perfect being as their daughter. 'Their daughter' it was still amazing for him to hear that, sometimes he almost didn't believe this was life. Many times he had sat awake in the still of the night, when silence plagued him, and remembered the times in his life when all he had wished for was to be a father, this cause him to feel an ache in the pit of his stomach that nothing could sooth. That was until one night, in late August he awoke as usual to the stars twinkling in the cerulean sky and the soothing snoozing of the woman next to him lost to a peaceful slumber. He had turned himself into her, letting his chest mould into her back as his hands ran over her pronounced front and finding solace resting against the safe haven of their unborn child. He knew this night that life was about to change, life would soon get more real that he or they could ever have imagined and he had never felt so at ease.

He had asked as many questions as he needed during the pregnancy, read all the books and sat through hours of birthing videos, mouth agape, one hand holding Emmas tightly in sympathy and the other ready to hold her to him when it all became too much for her. He had sat behind her in the tub, his hands on her lower back rubbing deep as she leant into him and moaned appreciatively before letting her head fall to the side so he could lavish her with kisses he never failed to free from his lips. He had knelt before her on the cold tiled floor, and traced the deepening shades of pink that adorned her ever expanding stomach, he had been by her side and held her hand as she had pushed and lightly grunted her way through child birth, her eyes closed tight and a look of sheer determination on her face as she used every ounce of strength she had to bring their daughter into the world. Will had loved Emma, he had known for a long time how much he worshipped her, but seeing all her selflessness over the past few months he had come to completely adore her.

He wondered if this adoration was what had sparked his curiosity into overdrive as he watched Emma feeding their daughter, his jaw dropping and his eyes glazing over at the sight of her creamy white breasts which had enlarged dramatically due to the effects of pregnancy. It had only been three weeks since their daughter had been born and they hadn't actually regained their physical levels of intimacy, instead he found he was able to control himself and abstain as long as he avoided visual stimuli. He often watched her feeding their little girl, sometimes he sat behind her on the bed, his hands kneading into the muscles at her neck relaxing her as she provided life to something so fragile and wonderful that their love had created. This had never happened to him before, he had never felt the dizziness taking over and his legs shaking in excitement and he had definitely never felt the tightening of his jeans while watching this act of unconditional love, and he had to admit he felt so ashamed. Here Emma was participating in an act of love that would sustain to keep their daughter alive, and give her the best possible start in life and all he could think about was having Emma to himself.

She lifted her head from where her gaze rested on the small infant in her arms and allowed it to travel the expanse of the room; meeting his gaze she offered him a smile that had waited to escape her all day. She missed him when he was at work, and today had been the end of a very tiring first week alone with the baby, noticing a slight blush on his cheeks at the situation he found her in, she beckoned him towards them with a slight flip of her wrist. He cleared his throat, allowing the beaten up brown satchel to slid from his shoulders and hit the floor beside him as his feet made light ground of the space between them. He approached slowly so as not to make any noises to disturb the sleeping child nestled against Emma's breast; lowering himself to his knees in front of the two girls he would give his life for in an instant. He lifted a hand and let it stroke gently at the reddening wisps of hair that had already started to form curls to match his own, before bringing his lips to graze his daughters forehead. Emma watched this action with wide eyes and as he lifted his mouth from his daughters sleeping form she brought her lips down onto his, one hand sneaking from underneath their daughter and gripping his curls tightly. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and urged her mouth open and when she complied their tongues dueled for a short while before they allowed their lips to part. He nuzzled her nose with his own, his eyes shut tight in an almost satisfaction he always felt when in her presence.

She silently made it known that she intended to stand, nodding towards the small crib that lay in the corner of the nursery, a large butterfly mobile spinning in wondrous shades of lilac and lemon. As she lowered the baby to the mattress she felt his arms slip around her waist pulling her into his well formed chest as they swayed slowly to a lullaby he had sang nightly whilst bidding goodnight to perfection he helped create. He watched in awe as in one deft move Emma spun in his arms, her breasts pressing up against his chest, the sweet smell of warm milk filling his nostrils as he lowered his head to kiss along her collar bone. He heard her gasp, her lips falling apart as she whispered the single syllable of his name in a plea for him to further his actions. His hands dropped to her waist, feeling her hips through the silky fabric of the nightgown she had moments ago changed into, guiding her hips towards his until they ground together is slow, lazy circles.

Moving the trail of kisses up her neck and along her jaw line he worked his way back to her lips, taking them with his own and groaning slightly in her mouth as she gripped at him through his jeans. Lost in a haze of lust and months worth of waiting, he scooped her in his arms and carried her out of the nursery and towards their bedroom. Laying her down gently on the bed and watching in complete wonderment and awe as she shuffled back and pulled herself up onto her knees, her hands reaching for the flowing fabric and gathering it before lifting it up and over her head. She shook her curls around her shoulders framing her perfectly and as he shuffled onto his knees and let his hands find her hips once more. She made light work of his shirt, unbuttoning it with nimble fingers and watching it slide off his muscular arms before gripping at the hem of his fitted black t-shirt and lifting it up over his head. He snaked an arm around her back and pulled her to him, before looking her dead in the eyes and smiling. Bringing one hand around her front he grabbed at her breast and began to massage it in gentle circles watching in adoration as her head fell back and she began to mutter inaudibly.

The thick, warm, off white liquid began to seep from her breast and drip a path down his hand, its sweet scent becoming almost too much for him to resist. He looked into her amber orbs and without words she indicated he was fine to continue with the unspoken desire held in his worried eyes. In one swift motion his head had dropped, his mouth open wide as he took her in it. His tongue swirling around her hardened nipple, lapping at the rivulets of sweetened liquid that rolled down his tongue and made their way to the back of his throat. He clamped his mouth hard around her, pursing his lips as he began to suck hard, lightly chewing as he manipulated her breast and the milk began to flow faster, unable to control himself any further he grunted against her breast as he sucked hungrily. Bringing one arm around her back, he lowered her to the bed gently, all the while maintaining contact of his lips with her creamy white flesh. His hands now free he reached for her lonely breast, twirling the hardened nipple in between his thumb and forefinger and feeling her arch her back in satisfaction as once again her milk began to flow freely down her curves and over his hand. He wiped the thickening liquid in a trail down her body past her navel and to the silky fabric which covered her heated centre. Un-attaching himself from where he had drank greedily he began to follow with his tongue the trail of sweetened mixture passing her navel and allowing his teeth to catch on the silk fabric, his hands slipping underneath her, cupping her ass and lifting her slightly in order to slid the offending material past a place so burning with desire its scent was overpowering.

His mind swimming in heady desire his mouth aching from the loss of the bitterly sweet fluid he quickly found a substitute when he attached himself to her centre, his nose parting her folds as he plunged his tongue deep inside of her. His hands gripped at her ass pushing her closer to him, allowing him to twirl his tongue at a depth he had never gone to before. He devoured her avariciously, the gradually building news she was emitting enough to make him pick up pace, darting his tongue in and out of her at such a pace he knew it wouldn't be long before the sweetness that lingered on his tongue would mix with the sensual fluids her body emitted upon climax. As she arched her back further and threw her head back into the pillows he felt the desire to make her scream take over, pushing his tongue further into her, he slowly brought a hand to meet the tiny nub above where his mouth was attached flicking it gently with his thumb before rubbing in light circles in assistance to his already working methods. Until now she had been on a steady path towards release, but the moment she felt his hot breath, his wanton desire, and tongue so deep inside her the slightest movement was magnified by a thousand, she knew her climax was imminent. He allowed his tongue to leave her, wrapping his lips around the tiny nub his fingers had prepped before sucking enthusiastically, feeling a sharp pain in his head he realised she was gripping his curls, fingers buried deep causing him to clamp his mouth harder on her sensitive area. As she gripped his curls tighter and thrust her hips upwards into him, he allowed his tongue to dart back inside of her fast enough to hit her at the right angle to help her achieve her climax, her breathy moans of his name causing a reaction which encourage the expanding ache in his lower regions. He felt a gush of warm sweetened liquid on his tongue, dripping inside his mouth to mix with the already sweetly sour taste of the breast milk that still lingered there. Licking greedily at her dampened core he allowed his hands to find her thighs urging them apart as she writhed beneath him, burying his face further into her as she continued her release. He nuzzled at her centre, her fluids finding their way onto her skin and leaving a slightly trail as he guided himself back up her slender frame, taking care to kiss every fading memory of their pregnancy. Washing his hand over her engorged, unattended breast he felt her reaction instantly, her nipple hardening as he teased a thumb over it, rubbing in gentle soothing circles that incited a fire deep within her stomach as she begged him for a second release.

With his hands on either side of her to keep steady, he slid his body up the length of hers, her hands reaching for his belt as she struggled to free his hardened member while he attached himself to her breast, tongue lapping away as the warm liquid gushed into his mouth, rolling down his throat and he grunted in desire. As her warm soft skin made contact with him he lost all control, luckily he had been freed from his confines and as she slid her hand up his length he spilled himself over her stomach, small beads of off white against a flawless porcelain background. He groaned against her, his hips bucking as he spilled the last of his release into her, unlatching his mouth from her breast and bringing a hand to wipe at the stream of liquid that rolled from his mouth. Her hand released him and glided up her own body to the puddle he had left across her abdomen, skimming one finger through his release before bringing her finger slowly up to her lips and tasting him for herself. The sour, salty taste had yet to win her over, and she often preferred rinsing her mouth out after spitting out his contents, but something about the way he hovered above her, something about the strong chiseled features shadowing her small frame that made her feel the need to taste him. She sucked gently on her finger, swirling her tongue around to completely clean it before releasing the digit with a 'pop', he watched in awe and adoration as the smell of his release mixed with her warm milk, still dripping from her puckered nipple, rolling in unpredictable rivulets down her side, filled the air and as he breathed in deep he felt his eyes close. She gripped at his curls and brought his mouth to meet her own, kissing him vigorously and allowing their tongues to find each other's mixing the tastes and creating a new sensation. The groaned into each other's mouth, his hips grinding into hers as he felt himself growing hard again, the slightest of her touches affected him in ways he never thought possible.

She bucked her hips into his, using what strength she had considering her whole body was shaking from the sensation of him sucking at her breasts, she pushed him back, flipping him over until she hovered above him, straddling him. She leant over him, her hand reaching past his head to grab a wipe from the packet that lay open on the bedside table, gently running the cloth over her midsection, clearing his matter from her skin, before tossing the wipe into the nearby waste receptacle. She felt him try and sit up, but knowing he had, had his turn she allowed herself to be forceful, pushing him back by his shoulders and giggling as his back hit the mattress and he looked up at her, eyes wide with a mixture of lust and awe. She slowly brought a finger to her mouth, sucking gently as her tongue swirled around the digit, her other hand working its way down his chest, towards her centre, and up to her own breasts. She felt him harden beneath her and as she ground herself into him she let out a groan that caused him to bite down on his lip. She cupped her breast in her hand, allowing her thumb to run over the hardened mound as she circled her hips against his own in need of relief. As he moved his hand to her heat their ministrations were interrupted by the cry of their small daughter in the next room, sighing in frustration and allowing her head to toss backwards Emma slid herself from the bed and retreated into the small nursery to comfort their daughter. Will lay on the bed, his hands behind his head in frustration, jeans unzipped and half way around his legs, he sat up momentarily and slid the denim down his legs, folding his jeans neatly and placing them on the floor. He lifted his gaze and saw Emma walking back into the room, her normally perfectly porcelain face slightly flustered, the slightest hint of red on her cheeks and a look of sheer frustration on her face. She clutched their daughter to her chest, a mass of cherry red curls already latched on, sucking contently at her breast, as she made her way over to the bed. Will sat back against the headboard, his legs parted and arms lolling lifelessly at his sides, he motioned for her to take the space in between his legs, and she slid carefully into the space he created, her back flush against his own, her breathing coinciding with his as he peered over her shoulder at the amazing sight of her giving their daughter life.

His lips found her neck, sucking gently, his teeth grazing over her skin desperately fighting the urge to clamp down hard on her collarbone and mark her. His hands danced down her shoulders and arms, moving to her thighs, letting his fingers trace lazy circles up her creamy flesh as he made his way to her dripping centre. He knew now wasn't an appropriate time for this action, but as he slid a finger up her damp folds, parting her slightly the scent of sex filling the air, he felt her part her legs at the hip inviting him to continue his actions. Settling her back against his chest, making sure her grip on their feeding child was secure, she lifted her hips slightly pushing herself into his hand. He allowed one finger to enter her, feeling the wet warmth seep down his finger to his palm he knew Emma had been frustrated so much recently at their lack of intimacy but what he hadn't realised was her hunger and complete willingness to his actions and so as she pushed herself further into his hand he allowed a second finger to slide into her warmth. She groaned slightly, grinding her ass into the mattress and pressing herself into his fingers silently demanding more pressure, he began to move his fingers in slow, teasing circles arching the crook of his fingers and allowing his thumb to find that tiny piece of sensitive flesh and brush over the tiny nub sending shivers up her spine. He felt her quiver against him and knew that she was enjoying the experience and after what she had allowed him to do earlier, he was going to allow her to reach the same satisfactory state he had succumbed to in a flurry of tastes and feelings he could never have imagined. His fingers began to pick up a steady pace of circling before he introduced the motion of back and forth, his long nimble fingers darting in and out of her as she whimpered at his touch, one arm falling from her hold on their now sleeping child making its way up his chest and neck until she found the mass of the curls at the nape of his neck and grabbed a fistful arching her back and groaning so loud that Will smiled in appreciation.

As he picked up the pace he felt the rise and fall of her chest quicken, her breath coming in heavy pants as she neared climax once again. Her walls clamping down on his fingers and her hips bucking slightly as she rode out a series of waves burning in her stomach. She closed her eyes tight and bit down on her lips as she allowed herself to let go, muttering his name as a gush of warmth pooled between her still spread legs. He waited for her to finish grinding her hips, a signal that she had almost finished experiencing the effects of her release, before letting his fingers slide out of her, bringing them up her body and towards his mouth where he took them willingly, letting them mix with his tongue as he lapped at her still fresh release that lingered there. His head fell back to the wall, hitting it gently as a wave a relaxation hit him, his arms moving to hold his wife, as her hand dropped from his curls and wrapped around the small bundle still nestled safely in her arms. Shakily she got to her knees and began to slide off the bed; now that the small form in her arms was sleeping she would return her to the nursery and give herself a moment to compose after what had just happened. Stepping cautiously off the bed, she felt a slight shakiness wash over her, mixing with the cool air that nipped at her bare frame, making her way into the nursery she gently lowered their daughter into her crib, watching over her perfectly slumber succumbed body and feeling all was right in the world. She felt the cool air that surrounded her disappear as the warm body of her husband pressed into her back, a fleece blanket draping its way over her tiny frame as he pulled her to him. His arms dropped around her front, clutching at the blanket while she clutched at his arms not wanting to move from this perfect position she had found herself in. She allowed her head to fall forwards and he lowered his lips to kiss the messy mass of curls that clung to the slight wash of damp that covered her neck. As he peered over his wife's shoulder at the sleeping form of such a perfect gift, feeling completely at ease and totally rested he couldn't help but love and adore everything Emma had done for him this past year… To many people motherhood is the most natural thing in the world, and even though it scared her sometimes, Will let his mouth fall to her ear whispering words that to him seemed only natural.

"Thank you for being you".


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm slowly starting to get my groove back, this is the first in what I hope to be many new posts but honestly Murphy ruined Wemma for me in the back 9, and this addition of Carl kinda sucks. But hopefully this will signal an end to my slump… as always this is for all those who actually bother to read my work and for my one and only who encourages me every day. Remember to hit that lil green button XX**

Natural Part 2

Summer had come and gone, the days of sweltering heat and nights of clinging sheets gave way to falling leaves and streets engulfed in amber masses. Children playing in the scooped up mound, picking up handfuls of the crunchy offenders and throwing them as far the slight wind would allow, the length of their sleeves increasing. Soon scarf's and woolen mittens made their way out of the back of the wardrobes and the beginning of the festive period had begun. Snow fell heavily on the virgin pavements and the sound of carolers filled the air.

Inside, a dramatic exchange from the elements in fierce display, a log fire burnt, filling the room with warmth and carrying the aroma of Emmas' freshly baked gingerbread cookies around the house. The living room filled with laughter as in the corner, just beside the overly decorated pine tree, sat Will singing the familiar drones of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' much to the delight of two little girls. The older one clapped and smiled her gappy grin, her doting eyes cast lovingly on the only man she truly adored, while the younger lay in her bouncer chair, kicking her legs happily in time with the song. Edging closer to where Will sat, the older girl slowly slid her way onto his lap, her eyes wide in adoration of the way her father's fingers hit all the right keys. Her head fell to his chest, her tiny frame supported only by his firm hold as he moved one arm around her back, securing her as best he could.

Of all the times of year he liked, these past two Christmases' had been Wills favourite. Spending Ava's first Christmas in their new home, just the three of them had been the highlight of his life, that was until only mere months before this night they had welcomed another precious life into their home, brought another amazing child into their family. Emily Leigh Schuester came kicking and screaming into this world amidst the hottest of July nights, her cherry red hair already curling and her button nose causing Will to shed a tear as yet another tiny replica of his amazing wife was placed into his arms. Her conception hadn't been intentional, but their love for her knew no bounds, and even though Emma was still feeding Ava she was determined to make sure both her children got the best start in life and so, reluctant as she had been in the beginning the moment Emily arrived she took her from her father, brought her to her breast and closed her eyes, a single tear falling as their daughter mastered her first suckle.

Months had passed by, and Wills curiosity soon began to get the better of him once again, he remembered the first time, the taste, the smell, the warm feeling as the milk from his wife's breast ran down his chin in excess. He hadn't broached the subject, he knew the stresses she was under far too well, soon after having Emily she had decided to give up her job at McKinley, at least until the girls were older and they hadn't ruled out the option of having another child. He had seen how Emmas days were structured and he knew she was always In control of everything when it came to the girls but over the past few weeks he had noticed a few changes. Emily had begun weaning, and yet Emma still seemed to be producing an abundance of milk, regardless of the fact that she had actually stopped breastfeeding a month back. They had spoken to their health visitor who suggested it was due to the quickness of their second pregnancy and also the continuance of feeding Ava during it, that was to blame for the overproduction. They had discussed two options, taking pills to stop flow or donating to the milk bank at the preemie unit and after considering both options for a while Emma had decided to do the latter, as of the next day, she would be heading down to St Joseph's Premature Baby Unit to become a donor.

As his fingers hit the last note of 'Silent Night', one small child lying across his lap, eyes tight shut in a peaceful slumber his soothing tones always ensured, the other fast asleep in her chair, a look of content that mirrored her sisters, Will smiled. Letting his arms scoop underneath his daughters legs he carried her tiny frame to her bed, placing her sleeping form on the pale lemon sheets and kissing her freckled forehead lightly he whispered a goodnight he would soon repeat to his youngest.

As he walked back out of the room to retrieve Emily, the faint sound of frustrated humming, accompanied by the sound of dripping water reverberated off the bathroom walls. Again, curiosity taking hold of him, he tiptoed into their room, nudging open the door to the bathroom slowly to reveal his wife, her lithe figure with her back to him, standing under the spray. He heard her grunt slightly and felt an automatic tightening in his pants, one he couldn't control. He stood at the doorway, mouth agape, his eyes wide as he watched his wife's hands move, one palm flat against the cool tiled wall, the other gripping at her breast, squeezing in agonizing dissatisfaction. His gaze followed her movements, her hands encircling her engorged breasts, fingers pinching lightly at her lightly pink nipples, for a moment he wondered what she was doing but as the white creamy liquid began to drip from her breasts, rolling in tiny rivulets down her toned stomach towards her center he fully understood. One of the best ways to promote milk flow was to massage your breasts while in hot water. Many a frustratingly dry night, during Avas first year had he filled a bathtub and watched as both wife and child sank into the warmth and with ease accomplished what had previously been so hard.

He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and bit down hard as the sweet smell began to fill the room, the liquid seeping from her breasts as she continued massaging, her eyes shut tight. Numerous scenarios played in his mind, but before he could talk himself into leaving and allowing Emma some privacy he heard her moan in pleasure, a sound so guttural it caused him to harden instantly, his need for her past the point of no return. His hands moved to his hips, fingers tickling the cool metal of his belt buckle, as he slid the leather from its hold and let the denim fall down his long legs. Pooled in a heap around his ankles he wasted no time in stepping out of them and reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, his obvious arousal proving an obstacle as it reached so high he felt it almost directly beneath his bellybutton. He pulled the green fabric up and over his head, his now lengthened messy curls shaking out of place as he proceeded to remove his socks and underwear, lifting the waistband of the latter out so far and allowing himself some space to maneuver the fabric over his aching member, all the while his eyes remaining firmly fixated on the slender curves of his wife.

He moved closer to the glass cubicle, one hand raised in front of him as his fingers slid down the glass panel following the rolling droplets of condensation, tracing the outline of her curves. He felt his heart pounding against his chest, an excitement building up in him like he hadn't felt in a while. Sure their relationship was fantastic, and their sex life was what was to be expected of a married couple but there was something sensual about the way she moved her hips, swaying gently with the curved movement of his fingers. He reached for the handle and slid the door open, expecting her amber eyes to meet his own in a flurry of shock and embarrassment but instead she remains stoic, one hand pressed against the cool tiles of the shower, the other kneading at her dripping breast. He stepped to her, hands reaching out for her hips, fingers lightly grazing her flesh and causing her to jump slightly, not turning to him she backed herself into his strong hold, her head falling back to his chest as her hand found his and encouraged it to trace a path up towards where she needed him the most. He reached her breasts, cupping gently with both hands as she moaned a sigh of relief and her legs buckled slightly beneath her, gripping his forearms she ground her ass into him all the while his hands moving to a rhythm that was almost primal.

The mixture of the warm water and the thick creamy off white liquid spilled down, over his hands and down her body gathering at her centre before slipping between her folds. Will felt light headed as he breathed in the scent, one hand trailing lower until his fingers twitched and he paused just above her core, the heat urging him to continue but him wanting Emma to show she wanted it too. When she ground herself into him, mewing lightly, he allowed his fingers to slip between her folds teasing at the sensitive nub that controlled the ripples of pleasure now rushing through her body. They moved slowly at first, their bodies rubbing against each other in all the right places, gaining pace as his fingers circled faster. Almost at a near release from the numb tingling she felt in her clit and the aching hardness of his member pressed into her back Emma began to pant, his name leaving her lips along with a strong of words Will never heard her speak, but when she did they ignited a passion in him that made him want to take her as fast and hard as she begged him to.

He paused his ministrations, slipping his fingers from her heat and trailing her wetness up her hips and to her stomach as he moved to stand in front of her. Hands once again cupping at her breasts before he lowered himself to take her in his mouth, teeth scratching at her hardened nipples. She raised her arms above her head, her toes curling at the sensation of his tongue circling her nipple before he began to suck at her breast. Her body shaking slightly, she moved to grip fistfuls of his curls, her eyes shut tight and her mouth parted slightly as she heard him grunt in satisfaction pearls of creamy liquid dripping down his chin. She pulled his head back, his mouth detaching from her breast and his eyes meeting hers, she noticed the look of intense want in the darkening orbs that he possessed and encouraged him to continue his actions with a smile and a knowing nod. He dropped to his knees, fingers tracing their way back to her core which ached for his touch but she was caused to steal a sharp intake of breath as she felt the soft texture of his tongue on her centre, lapping at the mixture of milk and her own wetness. His hands gravitating around her back, gripping her perfectly round ass as he pulled her closer into him, his tongue delving deeper. He felt her tremble beneath his touch and resisted the urges building in him to scoop her into his arms, carry her into their bedroom and take her wantonly, shouting her name loud as he thrust into her with such power she wouldn't be able to stand for a few hours. Instead he continued to move his tongue slowly, circling its way into her entrance, his nose nuzzling her clit, she felt her release imminent and whispered a declaration which caused him to allow his tongue to slide from her warmth, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking as attentively as he had her breasts moments ago.

She came in shakes and whispers of his name, her hands gripping his hair tightly, panting heavily as her body convulsed under the power only he possessed over her. When he felt her climax begin to subside, her body shaking a little less he allowed his mouth to trail a path back up her toned stomach, his tongue darting out to lick at a remaining droplet clinging to her softening nipples, before moving to take her mouth with his own. Their tongues dueling lazily as she stared at him, sheer content reflected in her amber eyes. He smiled at her with a love reflected in his own eyes, thinking about how beautiful she was, his hands finding hers as they stepped out of the shower and he wrapped her in a towel hanging from the rack, the light blue fabric hugging at her body the way he did each and every night he had the pleasure of falling asleep with her.

As he led her out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom, the sweetest sound echoed around their living room causing them both to stop in their venture and approach the playpen situated in the centre of their living room, the small redheaded child in whom they saw only perfection and goodness smiling back at them, her eyes twinkling with a childish innocence they hoped to protect for as long as they could. Will bent down to retrieve the small child, pressing her small frame against his own before wrapping one arm around his wife's body, holding her against him also. As they made their way to their bedroom he smiled to himself in sheer satisfaction, their life hadn't always been so perfect, they had their ups and downs but he found when they did something that came instinctively to them everything turned out fine. Everything turned out more than fine, it turned out wonderful, looking into the eyes of his wife and youngest daughter, he knew this was exactly how life was supposed to be… Naturally.


End file.
